Consumation
by coryfinnatic
Summary: Finn and Rachel sneak away from Burt and Carole's wedding to consumate their own love.


She swipes the pads of her fingers underneath her eyes, wiping away any loose remnants of shadow that's settled there while trying not to smear the perfectly sketched curve of liner she drew over her thick, black lashes. She tries to hurry, knowing that he's waiting for her, but still she takes a moment to look over herself, her blank face and vacant eyes staring back at her as a reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Is she really ready for this? Is she really ready for _him_?

* * *

He taps the tips of fingers against his broad knees, moving his hand in time with the soft beating his foot makes against the floor. He's wondering what's taking her so long and if she's starting to regret sneaking away from the wedding reception and up to his room with him, and then he takes a deep breath, because truthfully, he'd be lying if he told himself he isn't at least a little bit nervous for this too.

Is he really ready for this? Is he really ready to do this to _her_?

* * *

She repeatedly tells herself she looks beautiful, and because of the boy waiting for her down the hall, she can actually believe it. That's one of the many reasons why she's up here in the first place, about to sleep with him. On their silent path into the house and upstairs together, she did wonder if she was just getting too caught up in the wedding, because she's pretty sure she wouldn't have told him she was ready to sleep with him if this was just another Saturday night. But if anything, the wedding's just shown her how much her relationship with Finn means to her, and how much love and commitment exists between them.

* * *

He loves her. Kind of a lot. Kind of like more than anything else in the world, actually, and for a sixteen year old boy, he's pretty sure that's kind of a big deal. And sure, he thinks she's the most beautiful thing in the world, which he tells her every day, but that's just one of the reasons why he's up here, wanting to sleep with her. Maybe for most guys that's the only reason, but there's always been a lot more to him and Rachel than just physical attraction. There's love and commitment between them, and maybe it's weird, and Puck would definitely call him a wuss for it, but that's really what matters the most to him.

* * *

She swallows hard then smiles softly as her eyes trace every inch of her body snug against the red satin of her dress. The last time she was in a position like this, she wasn't nearly ready for what she was getting into, but this time she feels differently because _everything_ is different. With one last confirming smile in the mirror, she finally leaves the bathroom and walks down the hall to his bedroom, ready for him. When there, she grabs the knob of his door, and his head immediately darts up as she opens it.

She's welcomed with the anxious eyes of her anxious boyfriend. "Hi," she says, closing the door.

He sees her smile and lets out a relieved sigh, smiling himself then. "Hey. Everything ok?"

There's a lump in her throat she needs to swallow, but still she nods certainly. "Yeah…great."

"Cool…" he breathes out, and she realizes she's not the only nervous one in the room.

She looks at him expectedly, wanting him to make the first move. It's rare for her not to be in control, but the truth is she wouldn't know what to do if she was. There are few things Rachel Berry lacks confidence in, but experiencing something new with Finn always worsens it. She just wants to be perfect for him—act perfectly, look perfect, feel perfect—but all she can do is hope that what she has to give is enough.

He patiently waits for her to do something. Anything. _He_ wants to do a million things—things with her, to her, for her—but most of all, he wants her to move first so he can make sure they only do what she's completely ready for and wanting herself. He wants this night to be perfect—one that can be special and memorable for her—and all he can do is hope that he can be enough to make it that way.

Realizing he's letting her be in control, at least for now, Rachel finally comes over to him, stepping between his parted legs. He looks up to her, hands still planted on his knees, mouth hanging open a little, and she reaches out to him, running her hand across his face to hold it. His eyes close and a relaxed sigh passes his lips when he feels her tender touch, but his eyes quickly open to watch her again. She looks away from them to follow her hand as she slowly slips it down his face, past his neck and across his heart.

She can easily feel it pounding beneath his chest, and she swallows deeply again, preparing herself for what she's about to do. Both of her hands move to the center of his chest, her fingers meeting the first button of his dress shirt, and she carefully undoes it for him, her eyes flashing nervously up to his as she begins to undress him. Her hands continue moving down his body, popping each button undone until she's reached the bottom of his shirt, his upper body now open to her. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels her hands suddenly meet his bare skin, tickling him as she slips the shirt off his body.

Rachel takes a small step back, looking at him anxiously. "Do you want to help me with my dress?"

She sees a small smile spread across his lips, and he nods in agreement. "Ok."

As he stands from the bed, she turns around and puts her back to him. She then looks over her shoulder, her eyes lifting into his, silently giving him permission to begin undressing her. His hand meets the top of her red dress at its zipper, and after taking a steadying breath, he begins to draw it down her body. When he's finished, he sees nothing but a display of smooth skin, and Rachel softly smiles at the dazed reaction he has as he realizes nothing is covering her on top but the satin fabric of her dress.

She reaches across her chest to drag a satin strap past her shoulder, bringing him back from the distraction of her wearing no bra and urging him to continue. His hand covers hers, both of them moving the strap down her arm together, and he leans down to kiss the skin now bare to him as he slips the other strap off of her. With both straps down and the zipper undone, she suddenly feels the red dress fall from her body, cold air immediately rushing across her heated skin, making her shiver.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, she slowly turns around to let him see her like this for the first time, and when his eyes fall on her body, covered solely in black satin underwear, he swears all the air in the room has disappeared. She can hear a soft gasp leave him, and she sees a small smile form across his lips.

"You're so beautiful, Rachel…"

She smiles at him and eagerly pulls him into a heated kiss, his genuine comment surging the confidence she has in herself and what they're about to do together. She suddenly takes his hand and draws it toward her until he feels the curve of her bare breast against his palm and beneath his fingers, and he quickly pulls out of their kiss. His mouth falls open as he glances down to see himself touching her, as if to make sure it's really Rachel that he's feeling beneath his hands, her skin so soft and warm.

Too soon she pulls away, and she reaches out and pops the button of his dress pants undone. She lets him take them off, along his boxers, and her eyes grows when she sees her boyfriend completely nude for the first time. With a glance up to him, a smirk on her face, she moves to the side of the bed and lies down, staring down at him expectedly. He understands what she's waiting for, and he carefully moves over her.

Once settled above her, they lie still for a moment, just staring at one another and taking in the feeling of being so close to each other in this way. She places a hand behind his head, letting her fingers slip into his hair as she gently toys with the nape of his neck, and her lips press together firmly.

"Are you nervous…" she wonders, her eyes never leaving his as she poses the question.

"Kind of," he tells her honestly. "But it's a good nervous, you know?" She smiles softly, but he remains serious. "Are you nervous," he needs to know. She doesn't hesitate to nod, and suddenly she looks like she's going to cry. "Rachel…" he says, gently cupping her face. "We don't have to do this…"

"No, I want to," she promises, smiling bravely as she nods again. "I'm just nervous…"

"Are you sure? Because it's ok if you're not ready…please, just tell me."

"I'm sure, Finn. I love you, and I trust you, and I want to do this with you. I promise."

She places a gentle kiss, and as she pulls away, he tells her, "I love you too."

She can feel her heart pounding in her chest when his hand moves from beneath her and touches her side. His fingers toy with the edge of her underwear before he begins sliding them down her body, his warm hand tickling her skin as they moves past her thigh and to her knees. She lifts her waist so that he can take them off further, and he lowers down the bed so he can remove her underwear completely.

Wanting to make sure she's completely positive, Finn looks down for any kind of affirmation from her, and when she slides her legs further apart, allowing him to settle between them, he knows she's ready for this—for him. He leans down to kiss her again, slowing moving himself toward her center, and when he's just barely touched her, he already feels like he might burst, knowing he can't last for very long.

She senses his hesitation and wants to make sure he knows everything is ok, so Rachel wraps her legs around him tightly, gently squeezing him and pushing him further into her, and when he feels resistance he thinks he's gone as far as he can, but Rachel knows better. With another squeeze, she pushes him through her virginal barrier, wincing slightly when she finally feels him filling her completely.

Finn feels her tense and looks down at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

She answers by pulling him into a heated kiss, giving herself time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her. She squeezes him even tighter as he buries himself to the hilt, and when she starts moving her hips beneath him, he slowly pulls back out only to push back in with even more force.

He moans into her shoulder, picking up the pace with each thrust, and after only a few minutes he's close, but he wants to make this last for her. He opens his eyes to find her expression twisted, but unlike his own, it's not out of pleasure. His entire chest tightens when he sees a single tear slip from her tightly closed eyes, and he immediately stops moving.

"Rachel…"

"It's ok…" she promises, opening her eyes to look at him. "I'm ok."

"But I'm hurting you…please, if it _hurts_, let me stop…"

"The only way it won't is if we _don't_ stop," she tells him. "Please, Finn…don't stop."

She raises her hips, and they both groan out when he slips back into her, going as far as he can, and while Finn hates himself for hurting, he wants to give her what she wants. His forehead falls against hers, and he stares into her eyes as he slowly thrusts into her again and again, feeling her tighten around him.

"I love you…" he whispers again, kissing away the tear on her cheek.

"I love you too…" she tells him before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Soon the pain's replaced with pleasure, and when it's over, she doesn't regret it for a second. But then he turns toward her, his face completely blank, and then he looks like he's about to cry.

"Finn," she whispers in concern, her eyes furrowing.

"I have to tell you something…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it...****I'm considering continuining, if there seems to be interest! :)**


End file.
